twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Special abilities
Some vampires have special abilities that they gain when they become a vampire. In The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, Diego's mentions that he overheard Riley saying that one in about every fifty vampires is 'talented'. Talents are also shown to be genetic, as seen by Bella Swan who inherited her mental shield from her father. Explanation When a human transforms into a vampire, they bring their strongest human trait into their new life. If someone has a particularly intense skill, it heightens after their transformation and becomes a superpower. For example, Bella's shield originally only covered her, but after becoming a vampire she could project it to surround those around her. A majority of vampiric gifts affect the mind, but there have been exceptions as some powers work on the physical world, like Benjamin's elemental control. Eleazar explained that every gift is unique since gifts never work the same way because no one ever thinks ''exactly the same way. This is proven by the differences in similar gifts among vampires, for example Edward and Aro, Bella and Renata, Jane and Alec, or Maggie and Charles, Siobhan and Saemus, or Jane and Naomi. Vampires who had a similar personality as a human can also develop distinctly different powers, such as Bradley and Reece. In some cases, a vampire may develop a gift based from their deepest and most repressed emotions rather than their strongest traits or characteristics. For example, Caius developed the power of Vitakinesis, because in his human life, he was the son of a tyrannical landlord who regularly abused their servants; whenever Caius would stood up for them against his father, he would receive the same treatment. This lead to Caius obtaining the power to heal people, as well as his own, as a vampire. Another case was Felix, who was an executioner in his mortal life, but deeply regretted his actions for being the one to end the lives of others. Because of this, he ended up with the gift of Physical Petrification, that enables him to render his victims into a state of suspended animation during which they cannot die, and therefore can be treated before revived back into full health. This is also the case for Bree Tanner, who was abused by her father during mortal life and after she was turned into a vampire ended up with the gift of absorption. While she wasn't repulsed by physical contact, her need to protect herself caused her to receive that would make it almost impossible for anyone to touch without her consent. A vampire's gift take decades, if not centuries, to improve. Talent Categories Certain powers can be grouped in specific categories, even though it is difficult at times to do so, because no two talents ever work the exact same way. *An ability that protects any part of the bearer is called a '"Shield". *An ability that finds a target is called a ''"Tracker", which is one of the most common talents. *Since Edward and certain other vampires possess abilities to "read" things, they can be considered '"Readers". *Vampires with the power to project a sort of illusion can be considered "Illusionists". *Vampires who display powers that cause their targets to become addicted are considered "Addictionists". *Vampires who create an influence around their target(s) are called "Influencers". *Vampires who can instantly traverse from place to place are called "Teleporters" ''. *Vampires who can send things or beings (But not themselves) away to a designated location are called ''"Traversers". *Vampires who can stop things or events happening, or stop people doing something, or Vampires, are known as 'Stoppers'; this is one of the rarest (But probably not the most rare) categories. *Vampires who can foresee future events are called "Watchers". *Vampires who can move things physically are called "Movers". *Vampires who are capable of establishing some form of link (mental or otherwise) between themselves and other beings, or linking other beings to each other, are called as "Linkers". *Vampires who can repair others are called "Healers". Some powers are the same but with a different twist to them. Marcus can see/sense the emotional ties between people, while Chelsea can manipulate emotional ties. Talent Types Vampiric gifts can be classified into three main types. They are: * Mental — The most common classification. Abilities under this category are those that affect the recipient's mind. This results in influencing the target's psyche in one way or another. These are gifts can counter by either a mental shield or having a strong will. * Physical — These are gifts that affect the physical realm rather than the mental plane. Because of that, countering them are less likely compared to the "Mental" powers * Metaphysical — Abilities under this classification are those that fall to neither of the two preceding types. Either because they have neither of qualities to be identified as one of them, or they have both, and thus impossible to classify. The rarest type, at the hands of skillful master, Metaphysical gifts can prove to be quite powerful. Category:Special Abilities